Happy Valentine's Day
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: a gift for my girlfriend


**A/N This is a late Valentine's Day gift for my girlfriend. Kotomi, mio amore, I love you! Sorry this is late!**

**Note: This is a sort of spin-off from mine and Koto's story The Kitten and the Butterfly. Please read it! And bug her to update it!**

**Another Note: Me and my gf aren't really 20 something. We just are in this one-shot ^_^**

Hotori Tadase took Blood Kotomi's hand and kissed it. "My Queen, happy Valentine's day."

A blush covered the young girl's face. "Oh Tadase-kun…"

"OH GAG! Kill me please!"

Tadase and Kotomi jerked apart, looking for the source of the noise. A puff of smoke appeared to show a tall girl with long curly brown hair, glasses, and a keyboard. Tadase stood in front of his girlfriend protectively. "Who are you?"

The girl laughed insanely. "Who am I? Who am I? I'm the author, you pathetic excuse for a king! And I'm here to fix this RP!"

Kotomi looked confused. "R…P?"

The author smiled at Kotomi sweetly. "Yes, RP. See this is a fanfiction story called The Kitten and the Butterfly. I am one of the co-authors. The other is my sweet beloved who controls you. I control your sister. But yes, as I was saying I'm here to fix it! I never wanted you with the kiddy king in the first place!" She stomped her foot angrily to emphasize her point.

"Hey!" Tadase shouted.

The author glared at the blonde and started typing on her keyboard. Soon a gust of wind came and blew Tadase away. "Tadase-kun!" Kotomi yelled.

The author smiled like a deranged idiot. "Now that THAT problem is taken care of…." She continued typing on her keyboard until Kotomi's twin, Mika, popped up.

Mika blinked, confused. "Hey where's Kairi-kun?"

"Never mind the samurai!" the author yelled. "You two are going to be together!"

The twins' eyes widened. "WHAT?" both screamed.

"She's my sister! I can't date her!" Kotomi yelled.

"I love my Kairi-kun! Besides, like Koto said, we're TWINS and I am not going to be in a twincest," Mika added.

The author pouted. "Good point… oh!"

She started typing on her keyboard again and Mika gasped as she felt her eyes changed from gold to a dark blue. "What the hell?"

The author smiled. "Now you're not twins. Mika Blood is now Mika Tsukiyomi, daughter of Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi. Kotomi is now the daughter of Kit Blood and some random dude I'll make up later."

Both girls, now not twins, stared weirdly at the author. "I still love Kairi-kun," Mika stated stubbornly.

"And my heart only belongs to Tadase-kun," Kotomi stated.

The author smirked. "Not if I do THIS!"

For the fourth time, the author typed away at her keyboard, though now more furiously. Mika and Kotomi both started feeling funny. Kotomi stared at Mika, and then looked away with a blush on her face. Mika smirked and walked over to the blushing girl. "Ne, Kotomi-chan, want to hang out at my place?"

The blushing girl nodded and Mika took her hand. Both girls walked off, hand and hand, to do who knows what. Well, the author knew what as she typed it but no one wanted to know because of the look on her face.

* * *

"MARIA! I'm home!"

Maria jumped and submitted the document, closing the screen that showed the tampered RP. Crystal walked into the room and smiled, heading towards her partner. Maria smiled back and pulled Crystal into her lap. She kissed the top of her head. "Happy Valentine's Day Love."

Crystal smiled with a light blush on her face. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Maria smiled a chesire grin. "Hmm... Well the kids are out… And we have the house all to ourselves…"

Crystal smiled and kissed Maria, who eagerly kissed back. Maria picked her up and placed Crystal on the bed, crawling on top of her. She nuzzled her neck. "Fun time my little butterfly…"

Crystal blushed bright red as her love's hands traveled lower. It was going to be a _long _night…..

* * *

"MOM! MAMA! UNCLE BRANDON DROPPED US OFF!"

Maria groaned as a seven year old, brown hair boy ran into the room. His blue eyes shone brightly as he jumped onto the bed. Crystal sat up slightly and smiled. "Morning Jaden. Welcome home… Where are your sisters?"

"MAMAS!"

Two twin Japanese girls ran into the room, joining their foster brother on the bed. Maria groaned. "Remind me why we adopted the loudest kids in the world?"

Crystal giggled. "Because their our kids."

Maria stuck her tongue out and the twins laughed. She smiled at her girls. "Mika, Kotomi, what happened on your weekend?"

The two girl's eyes lit up as they started rambling. "We had cookies!" "Jaden stole my bunny…" "I played a prank on Uncle Brandon!" "Mika made Uncle Brandon go CRAZY!"

The Mika smiled widely. "Oh yeah! Auntie Natasha let us go on fanfiction and we found this really cool one-shot about two kids with the same name as us!"

Maria winced. Uh-oh… Crystal tilted her head to the side cutely. "The only story I know with the same name as you two is our RP story…"

Kotomi nodded. "Yeah! It was said to be a spin-off of that! Mika and Kotomi got together in that though…"

Kotomi's eyes widened. "What?"

She threw on a long t-shirt under the covers then ran to the computer. Maria wrapped the sheet around her and started walking backwards to the doorway. Unfortunately it was blocked by her brother-in-law. Maria glared at him. "Brand… Move!"

He shook his head and Crystal stood up from her seat, fire in her eyes. "MIKAZUKI BLOOD!"

Maria winced and pushed past Brandon, running for her life. When Crystal used her OC name, she meant business. "I'M SORRY I MESSED WITH THE RP! DON'T KILL ME!"

Crystal chased after her. The twins giggled and Jaden shook his head. "We have crazy moms…"

"Yep!" the twins said in unison before giggling again.


End file.
